Executioner
|gender = Male |DOD = 2017Thor: Ragnarok[https://www.cnet.com/news/comic-con-2017-new-thor-ragnarok-trailer-and-panel-marvel-hulk/ ''Thor: Ragnarok is 2 years after Avengers: Age of Ultron, 4 years after Thor: The Dark World.] |title = Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge (formerly) Executioner of Asgard (formerly) |movie = Thor: Ragnarok |actor = Karl Urban |status = Deceased}} Skurge was an Asgardian warrior and the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge in Heimdall's absence, who became Hela's Executioner. However, his disillusion and inner conflict of his position ultimately made him turn against the Goddess of Death, which allowed his people to survive the destruction of Asgard at the cost of his own life and it also finally made Skurge a hero of Asgard rather than a villain. Biography Asgardian Soldier Battle of Vanaheim Skurge fought alongside Thor during the Battle of Vanaheim against the Marauders during the Marauders' War. Despite this, Thor had no idea who Skurge was.Thor: Ragnarok Bifrost Guardian Loki, who was disguised as Odin and ruling Asgard, banished Heimdall, claiming it to be due to neglecting his duty of protecting Asgard. Loki then made Skurge the new Guardian of the Bifrost and was given Hofund. As Skurge resided in Heimdall's Observatory, he took advantage of the new role to impress women as well as to travel to all locations, obtaining many items to add to his collection, including a pair of M-16 rifles from Earth that he named Des and Troy. One day Skurge was entertaining two ladies in the Observatory when Thor, who was under attack in Muspelheim, called for transport. Because he was distracted, Skurge missed the initial call until one of his companions pointed it out. When Skurge finally activated the Bifrost and Thor came through, followed by the head of a dragon that had been chasing him which sprayed its blood everywhere, causing his companions to leave. Thor then asked of Heimdall's whereabouts, so he told him about his banishment and that he was now the Guardian of the Bifrost. Thor then flew away to see Odin, ignoring the fact that Skurge was meant to announce any arrivals to Odin first, unaware they were actually made by Loki in order to prepare him if Thor arrived. Skurge then awkwardly ran across the Rainbow Bridge to announce his arrival. Skurge eventually made his way to announce Thor, only to be too late, as Odin was revealed as Loki, which made him furious. Hela's Return Recruited by Hela 's new rule]] With Loki's deception now revealed, Skurge was removed from his position as guardian of the Bifrost Bridge. He was also given the task of cleaning up the Observatory. Under the watchful supervision of both Volstagg and Fandral, Skurge was busying mopping the floor when the Goddess of Death, Hela, returned to Asgard. Volstagg and Fandral refused to submit to her and were killed. Skurge claimed to only be the janitor, but Hela recruited him to serve her. The Executioner To be added Proving Himself ]] Hela had anticipated that Heimdall would lead the Asgardians to the Bifrost Bridge and had sent Fenris to cut off their escape along with her Berserkers. Initially, Skurge fought on Hela's side until Loki arrived with a large spaceship that he used to evacuate the remaining Asgardians. Skurge chose to side with his people and abandoned Hela, disguising himself as an escapee and boarding the spaceship. ]] Hela tried to stop the ship from escaping, using her abilities to create large spike that anchored the vessel to Asgard. As Berserkers climbed the spikes to reach the Asgardians and overwhelmed Heimdall, Skurge finally realized that he must act or the Asgardians would become extinct. Skurge chose to heroically sacrifice his life to defend his fellow Asgardian, revealing himself and using Des and Troy to fight off the Berserkers. As the ship broke free of the spike, Skurge leapt out of the vessel, smiling and saying "for Asgard" while Heimdall looked at him in shock. When he ran out of ammunition, he used the weapons as clubs. Eventually he came face to face with Hela and screamed at her, who unhesitatingly killed him. Legacy Skurge's sacrifice proved to be crucial for his kin's survival as they were able to flee Asgard due to Skurge's distraction and it appears that his people, even Heimdall, finally saw Skurge as a hero, as they looked sad when Hela killed Skurge with a Necrosword. Personality Despite siding with Hela when she took power in Asgard, Skurge was conflicted and disillusioned with his decision and questioned if his hunger for power and desire to survive is worth the suffering of his kin as all he ever wanted was to be respected and not to be the executioner of a tyrant. Eventually, he proves to have morals that overpowered his concern for himself and desire for power, while being content with the fact that he was finally doing something significant and his people would finally respect and recognize him as the hero that allowed them to survive, as seen by how he willingly sacrificed himself to allow his people to flee Hela and Asgard. The fact that he dared oppose the Goddess of Death proves Skurge was also capable of being very brave when he wants it. Powers and Abilities Powers As an Asgardian, it can be assumed that Skurge possesses all of the various superhuman attributes that are common among the race, such as: *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Skurge is superhumanly strong and possesses strength greater than that of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Agility': Skurge naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Durability': Skurge's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Skurge can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. *'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Skurge ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Skurge is shown being able to easily gun down Hela's army using assault rifles. Equipment Weapons *'Des and Troy': Skurge wields a pair of M16A1 assault rifles that he retrieved in Texas, weapons traditionally adopted for Humans. *'Hofund': When Skurge was appointed the Guardian of the Bifrost, he was given Hofund which allowed him the ability to open the Bifrost Bridge. Heimdall eventually regained Hofund after Skurge was deprived of the role. *'Bloodaxe': After Hela's return to Asgard, she made Skurge her Executioner and crafted the Bloodaxe with her powers and gave it to him. Skurge's Stuff During his time as Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge, Skurge took the opportunity to transport anywhere to steal items and add them to his collection, which he used to impress women. *' ': To be added *' ': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Asgardians - Allies and Temporary Enemies **Heimdall - Predecessor, Enemy turned Ally **Einherjar **Warriors Three ***Volstagg † ***Fandral † ***Hogun † **Thor - Former Prince, Temporary Enemy **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie - Enemy turned Ally *Revengers **Loki - Former King, Situational Ally **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy turned Ally *Sakaaran Rebellion - Enemies turned Allies **Korg **Miek Enemies *Hela † - Queen turned Enemy and Killer **Berserkers † - Allies turned Enemies *Fenris † - Ally turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Skurge fell in love with , who began to use him as a bodyguard and in her various schemes to seduce Thor, conquer Asgard and help Loki. *Despite being called the Executioner, Skurge isn't seen executing anyone in Ragnarok, and only briefly executed Hela's vision by collecting the remaining Asgardians before Hela. *Skurge's death is a direct reference to his last stand from "Thor #362" (December 1985), where he fended off Hela's army with a pair of , at the cost of his life, to save the Asgardians from Hela's Army. Behind the Scenes *On Skurge aligning with Hela, Karl Urban described it as "a working relationship" and said, "I think he makes a deal with the devil. And that's when the rubber meets the road... He’s her henchman. He does the dirty jobs. And that sort of is something he has to – it plays on his conscience. It crossed a certain moral line." Tessa Thompson, Karl Urban and Taiki Waititi on Thor *Karl Urban states that: "Skurge quickly realizes that he either has to join her or die. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's bright enough to make the right choice for him. He's a survivalist."'Thor: Ragnarok' cast introduces the newest members of the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Ryan Green was a stunt double for Karl Urban in the role of Skurge. References External Links * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Characters Killed by Hela Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes